Move with Me
by Jess Angel
Summary: The only rhythm you need lies within. Domon x Rain


**Move with Me**  
by Jess Angel 

Domon Kasshu looked skeptically at Rain Mikamura. Was she serious? The brown haired young woman just kept her pleading eyes trained on him. Skies of azure heaven were in those eyes. It wasn't fair. 

He couldn't just melt, could he? 

Domon rubbed the back of his head in uncertainty. Only she could do this to him. He was like icky goo in her hands. …Wait a second; he was a man, wasn't he? Who was in control here? Domon attempted to steel himself like the toughest of metals. 

It was out of the question. Domon Kasshu just did not melt. It just wasn't done. It should never be done. His expression turned into one of resolve. 

"No." 

"Oh, come on. Domon, please?" 

There she went again with the eyes. Okay. So he was warming. Warming wasn't melting. As long as he wasn't melting… he would be fine. Let a man warm up once in a while, right? 

Tender kisses were now being placed on his stubborn face. He could just about feel the chink in his so-called armor. He tried to glare. 

Sneaky uncalled for tactics, that's what this was. 

This was bad. Definitely very bad. He didn't like it at all. Not one bit. Never mind that he wasn't doing anything about it. He wouldn't dream of moving…. He was just so shocked and appalled that he couldn't move. Yeah… that was it. He was just too horrified! 

It was so disgusting…. It was so… so… what was his mind saying again? 

Ah, yes. 

It was horrible and awful and… oh sweet… torture! 

"Domon, please?" 

The trailing of sweet kisses paused. 

He may be past the warming, but he still wasn't melting. "Rain, I said 'no' and I meant 'no'," Domon slightly growled, partly annoyed at the halt of her lips' attention. She tried a pout. But he ignored it. 

Rain decided it was time for a new strategy. "Fine." 

His eyes gleamed in triumph. "Good." Domon leaned down to claim her lips directly. 

"It'll be just me, the girls, and Chibodee." 

His mouth missed hers. "Chibodee?!" 

Bingo! The brunette inwardly smiled. "Oh Domon, you know how he loves to go out, and his girls are practically inseparable from his side. Of course he's coming. …He might even be able to teach me a thing or two…" 

"What time are we leaving?" 

* * *

Domon proceeded to watch from the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest. 

At least it wasn't a disco. 

He continued to guard her from afar, while taking in the pulsing scene. 

Constantly, bodies swayed and moved to the music on the club dance floor. Luckily, the joint wasn't too crowded, not one of those 'where other bodies were too-close-for-comfort' places. If it had been, guys would be getting a fistful from him if they so much as stood too close to his Rain. 

Domon felt something inside him expand. He had made her happy just by coming. She really looked like she was having a good time too, surrounded by the Neo American girls laughing and dancing… and Chibodee _outside_ the circle. 

Yes, life wasn't so bad. 

Domon blinked up at the dimming lights. Were they closing already? Might as well get out early. The parking lot would be jammed. 

He began to make his way past the departing dancers. His dark eyes found her standing on the floor watching him. She was probably waiting for his moving form to reach her. He took a few more steps. When he was finally before her, he immediately grasped hand. "Come on, Rain. We should get going before traffic-" 

She took hold of his other hand. "Dance with me, Domon." She placed a gloved hand on her waist and her own palm went to rest on his shoulder. 

He looked around him. 

Couples now graced the once lively club scene. A soft melody sang in his ears. Realization hit him. "Rain," he was at a loss. "I don't." 

"Domon." Her tone was hurt. 

"Know how…" He couldn't look her in the eye. 

She looked surprised. "To dance?" 

His eyes just found hers. 

"Oh, Domon." She smiled and rested her cheek onto his chest, leaning into him. "Just move with me." 

And she began the slow rocking left to right and right to left. From side to side, his awkwardness vanished. Back and forth. Him to her. Back and forth. Her to him. Soon he was sinking into her rhythm, into her soul. He finally melted as she fell into his sidestepping embrace. 

A man did have to melt every once in a while, right? 

…**Fin.**

"God's voice thunders in marvelous ways; he does great things beyond our understanding."  
Job 37:5 

G Gundam and its characters © Bandai, Sunrise, and the Sotsu Agency 


End file.
